


Welcome to Fimbar!

by AcidCosmos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Aliens, Beach Sex, Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Loli, Lolicon, Orgy, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough throat fucking, Science Fiction, Stomach Bulge, excessive cum, monster cock, species play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidCosmos/pseuds/AcidCosmos
Summary: In the year 3351, the tropical, watery world of Fimbar is a popular vacation spot for beings of all species. But for Yuko Uno, it's a way to hopefully escape her crippling debt, at least for a while.An obscenely hung futa on the run from debt collectors surrounded by horny alien babes just begging to be bred, nonsensical space opera technobabble, and of course, more orgasms than you or I care to count await you and Yuko on the wonderful world of Fimbar!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

First mapped by the Interstellar Federation of Species Prospectors Guild in Earth year 2851, Fimbar is the fourth planet in its solar system and one of the two that are habitable. Boasting 85% surface water, and mostly tropical climates on its three small continents and numerous island chains, Fimbar is the vacation destination for any and all species!  
Even more now, more than 500 standard years after its initial discovery, Fimbar is still the most popular vacation world in the galaxy, and for good reason!  
Unlike its sister world of Timbar, Fimbar boasts an Open Use policy. Guests of all ages and species are open to be freely used in any sexual activity, barring death or dismemberment, as long as consent is given. Since Fimbar is outside of Federation space, we aren't bound by their laws of decency or ages of consent. As long as the other participant is able to vocalize consent, they may participate.

The Attractions

The main attraction for our bipedal guests will be the Marcos continent in the south-east hemisphere.  
This continent has facilities, restaurants, and other amenities specifically designed for races such as humans, skix, and Shimmer.  
Please note that the food on the Marcos continent is only edible to levo-amino acid lifeforms. Dextro-amino acid options are available for those who choose to stay on this continent, however, please be sure to specify these requirements as not all of our staff are aware of these distinctions.  
The shores of the Marcos continent are all possessed of beautifully white sands and look out over crystal blue waters. And just like the rest of the Marcos continent, bathing suits are entirely optional!  
After you've enjoyed a dip in the cool oceans, you can visit one of our many aquariums or zoos! These fascinating attractions have habitats for several different species from major worlds the galaxy over. See the famous four meter long razor eels of Thriscos IX! Witness the feeding habits of the infamously ravenous sun rats of Ord-Na! And of course, feeding shows for the gigantic marine predators of Fimbar itself will be open all afternoon!  
There's also a myriad of theme parks, nature paths, and stores available to you. And all throughout the continent, of course, any and all sex acts are allowed.

Lodging Options

  
The hotels and temporary housings are many and varied, ranging from the luxurious, Shimmer run Xrewxi Hotel, to the cheapest two room apartments, our staff will welcome you with open arms and spread legs!  
However, please do be mindful of the guests who will use the room after you and your party. Our staff will always clean up after any particularly messy sessions, of course, however, if you damage any of the hotel facilities, you will be charged for damages.

Travel Options

  
Your spacefare is included in your booking payment, and inflight entertainment and refreshments will be provided.

Disclaimer

  
Please note, Timani Corp is not responsible for any pregnancies, STDs, allergic reactions, injuries, deaths, stolen property, stolen spouses, stolen significant others, or ruined orgasms that may occur during your stay on Fimbar.


	2. Close Encounters in the Restroom

Part Two

Close Encounters in a Restroom

Yoko's nails gripped the armrests of her seat as the tiny butt of a grey skinned skix girl grinded into her currently cloth imprisoned bulge. It took every ounce of the futa's apparently remarkable strength of will to give into the teasing.

The alien girl was dressed in little more than a short, pastel pink dress and equally pink six inch heels. Her black hair was done up in a pair of black balls while straight bangs hung over black, almond shaped eyes and a small, grinning mouth. "C'moooooon, mommy, do somethin' already!" The girl whined, her tiny hands gripping Yuko's toned thighs. The poor woman gulped, feeling her cock throb desperately, trapped behind layers of her pants and panties, both made especially for dickgirls like her.

Yuko had gotten the genetic mods willingly the day she moved out from under the rule of her highly religious parents at the tender age of fourteen, and she'd been wielding a foot and a half worth of vein riddled dickmeat ever since. And it was absolutely  _ killing  _ her that she couldn't just pin this little bitch down and put those gene mods to good use. It wasn't for a lack of experience, either. She'd made constant use of the beast in her pants every chance she got. But technically, the free use rules didn't come into effect until they entered Fimbar's orbit. Yuko squirmed as she watched the eager alien girl rub her bare ass along the clothed length of human dick like a bitch in heat. "Listen, girl…" Yuko gulped again, a mix of fear and arousal in her voice, "you really dunno what you're getting into."

One side effect from these mods (aside from a sudden being in massive debt) was a hair trigger libido. Yuko was a dumb kid when she got this heavy dickslab and softball sized nuts. She wasn't thinking about the consequences or potentially needing to drain those hyperactive balls almost endlessly. On top of that, it almost entirely removed her inhibitions. She cared very little about modesty anymore and would rarely hesitate to take any hole presented to her thanks to a combination of the two.

Unfortunately for poor Yuko, she was trying to be on her best behavior. She still had quite a few debts, though thankfully not from the mods, she'd worked that off years ago. Her current problem was mostly gambling debt, though a couple of mob hitmen after her thanks to 'accidentally' mind breaking some crime boss's wife would definitely serve to put a fire under her ass as well. Escaping to a planet outside of the scope of both the Federation and core world mafia groups seemed like the best option. And the only options where she ran far less of a risk of being murdered were a pair of sister resort worlds, Fimbar and Timbar.

Of course, the bitch waving around a donkey dick with hyperactive balls would pick the place dedicated wholly to sex. But she wasn't about to risk a broken rule, either. So all she could really do was watch this alien bitch practically give her a lap dance.

"Jesus, the inflight entertainment is something…" Yuko grumbled to herself. She wasn't sure if this girl was part of the staff, or just an indiscriminately horny slut, and she didn't know which was more terrifying at the moment. "Listen, uh…?" She indicated her not knowing the girl's name.

"Momo!" She said cheerily, tiny hands running up her lithe body, before one found a gumdrop like nipple and the other slid down to the waiting folds of a dripping alien snatch.

"Yeah, Momo. Listen, Momo, I'm really not supposed to do anything until we get into Fimbar's orbit. I'd hate to get us both kicked out, y'know?" But even as she said that, Yuko knew her words would fall on deaf ears. Momo didn't even pretend to stop.

"Awww, c'moooooon! I just wanna get a taste of that big fuckin' god-dick, mommy!" Momo purred as she looked over her slim shoulder at Yuko. She bit her lip, black almond shaped eyes half lidded with lust. "Is that really so bad?"

It probably wasn't. Some of the other passengers on the spaceflight had partners grinding in their laps no different from Momo. The large human man in the inside seat had a pink haired Shimmer boy in his lap, the little alien slut whispering lewd words in the rich man's ear. And Momo just had to make it worse, the tiny nympho lifting her smooth, slender legs to expose a drooling alien cunt behind a G-string so thin it was all but pointless. Momo licked her lips and spread it wide with two of her four fingers on her right hand. "See? I'm all fuckin' wet for your donkey-dick, mommy!"

If Yuko were more coherent, she might've been wondering how this alien nympho knew what a donkey was, but currently, that 'donkey-dick' was straining hard against Yuko's unusually tight pants. She gulped and looked around as discreetly as possible...before immediately discarding any semblance of secrecy and picking up the meter-and-a-half of whore in her lap, much to said where's apparent delight. "I'm gonna regret this," she grumbled and made her way down the aisle to the in-flight bathrooms. Throwing open the door, Yuko pushed her way into the small, utilitarian restroom and plopped Momo onto the floor.

"Okay, try to keep quite, will ya? I don't wanna risk having to deal with any shit." As she spoke, Yuko was undoing her pants. With little ceremony, she finally released the veiny beast, so to speak. A foot-and-a-half of girthy, drooling girlcock dropped onto Momo's adorable face. It lay on her right eye, throbbing with blood pulsing through finger thick veins along a lightly tanned shaft to an angry fist thick mushroom tip. Down at the base of her bitchbreaker was a pair apple sized girlnuts that churned powerfully with thick, gooey cum. Momo groaned in ecstasy just at the overwhelming scent of the thick musk that seemed to radiate off that dick in languid waves.

After moaning something that Yuko's translator couldn't register, Momo groaned something else. "Holy shit, that's a big fuckin' dick, mommy!"

Yuko grabbed the tiny girl's hair and shoved her face into the heavy nuts at the base of her dick. "Quit talking and just get to work. And don't complain when you've got a sore throat, you fucking asked for this."

The skix slut pulled away, leaving some drool on Yuko's nuts. "You got it, mommy!" She cheered. She wrapped those cockpillows around the fat head as best she could, tonguing the piss-slit and looking up at her towering dom. Keeping eye contact with Yuko as she pushed forward, allowing more of the mammoth dick to slide down inside her throat. Eventually, Yuko grew impatient, and with a throaty growl, she finally pushed in. More of her meaty girldick found itself stuffed inside Momo's greedy, gripping throat with each passing second. Every thrust was both preceded and followed a guttural GLRK sound and a volley of throatslime and viscous prenut being ejected around the airtight seal Momo's lips formed around the monstrous vein-riddled girlshaft that was continually drilling its brutish way down her throat, making her slender neck bulge obscenely.

"Fucking... _ take it _ ! You cockteasing...little  _ shit _ !" Yuko's words were punctuated by piledriver thrusts down into the warm, wet hole that happily accepted each and every inch until the apple sized balls slapped a drool slathered chin. "God, skix bitches know how to take a dick!" The human grunted.

"GLURK-SCHHHHHHHLURP-glurk-SCHLOOOORP," came Momo's cock-choked attempt at a response. By this point, the girthy human meat-wand was balls deep in her hungry maw. Her face screwed up with lust, one large black eye rolling back while the other went half-lidded. Every thrust and up stroke of bitch-breaker caused another geyser of throatslime and precum to eject from her thin nostrils and clinging mouth while her tiny hands worked oh-so desperately to thrash her waterfall-like cunt to another thigh soaking orgasm. Her hair was in ruins, previously perfect inky black puffballs of cuteness now struggled to stay cohesive under the human woman's enraged, lust driven assault on her throat and face.

Words spilled from Yuko's mouth in a deluge of vulgar cursing and insults at the tiny loli whore. The childlike whore's face was twisted in ecstasy as that fat girlcock slammed into the alien's throat. Vulgar slurping and choking sounds erupted from deep inside Momo's preschool-sized throat-cunt and she eagerly took every violent stroke. Like a lot of skix nymphos that visited other worlds, Momo had her throat modified.

She'd made it stretchy and oh so sensitive to the point that even swallowing food was enough to make her childlike cunt squirt aphrodisiac laced juices, soaking her panties. Coincidentally, that's what was happening right now. Every time Yuko pushed that juggernaut of a dick into the alien fuckhole, it was enough to make Momo squirt in a new orgasm and her brain to go white with pleasure. It took several minutes of this nonstop, kiddy-choking fuckslamming before Yuko finally got anywhere close to her own orgasm.

"Fuckin'...cumming!" She yelled, her inhibitions about causing some trouble finally leaving her mind when it was fired blank by the intense, overwhelming orgasm that was common to these futa gene mods. With animalistic grunts, Yuko kept fucking even as she came, a few more thrusts of her wide hips battering Momo's already overtaxed throat into ready submission as thick, pearly white ropes of  _ chunky  _ girlnut filled her formerly taut stomach, now stretched with more seed than it could handle. The fabric and buttons of her slutty nurse outfit struggled to contain the grey skinned nympho's cumflated gut and tore, buttons popping as her cunt squirted again in a massive orgasm. After a solid thirty seconds of stuffing Momo's esophagus full of the virile jizz, Yuko pulled out.

She left even Momo's preschool-sized mouth full of the stuff before hosing her down with a thick layer of porridge thick futa nut. When the orgasm finally came to an end, Yuko was panting, leaning against the wall with a still throbbing, throatslime and cum slicked sixteen inches of thick girlmeat jutting crudely out at the loli whore's face.

Momo, for her part, was finally regaining consciousness after that mind altering throat-gasm. When Yuko noticed the light of intelligence finally reenter the alien cockslut's eyes, she growled on, lust filled word as a hand began stroking her own vein marbled shaft.

"Chew."

The skix girl didn't need much encouragement for such a thing. She bit down into delicious chunks of congealed cum and ate them like snacks, which they might as well have been. "Mmmm! That was delicious, mommy!" She giggled. "We should meet back up when we land!"

Yuko chuckled as she stroked her dick in Momo's direction. "Yeah, guess we should. You get cleaned up, bitch, I'll see about it." And with that, Yuko left the tiny bathroom compartment. She didn't even bother stuffing that stud meat back in her pants. If anything, she walked proudly back to her seat and let the other passengers see what a girl with no worries looked like.

_____________

When the starliner finally reached its destination, the tropical world of Fimbar gleaned below them.

It didn't matter how many times Yuko got to see a planet from orbit, she'd never get tired of it. The planet was somewhere between Mars and Earth in size and three moons orbited it in a dance around the watery world. Just a few kilometers away, she could even see the geosynchronous space elevators that would bring Yuko and the other degenerate vacationers down to the surface of the paradise world that would be their home for the next few months. The elevator shafts led up to a series of disc shaped space ports, each customized with atmospheric gases for different types of beings. Similar ships docked with the ports, sleek, white yachts floated silently into place with ion engines.

When Yuko's ship was magnetically sealed into its dock, Yuko stood and stretched. After her little jaunt with Momo in the restroom compartment, she'd redressed into a cute purple crop top and shorts that managed to restrain her overwhelming dick after it finally deflated enough to fit inside a pair of panties with thin straps hooked over her shapely hips. A few service droids made their ways down the four aisles of the passenger deck of their starliner, instructing passengers to make their way out and to the space port to wait for the space elevator to become available, something Yuko was dreading.

"God, I hate space elevators," she grumbled as she followed the crowd to the airlock. Her luggage would be brought down by shuttle and she almost wished she could be on that. Space elevators always gave her a weird feeling of vertigo. She sighed and steeled herself as the airlock opened to let the next crowd of depraved vacationers through.

As the crowd cleared, Yuko heard a familiar voice.

"Heyyyyyyyy!" It shouted, drawn out in excited glee. The human followed the sound, knowing exactly what she'd see when she did.

Momo, now clean of the coating of thick jizz and in a new outfit. A neon pink fishnet crop top over a neon orange bikini top, ripped daisy dukes, and a few neon bangles of several colors that glowed on slender wrists and ankles, over six inch, pink, open heels and a neon green fishnet glove. Just to finish up the outfit, a string of condoms hung out Momo's back pocket purely for show. The scantily dressed alien cheered and waved Yuko closer. "Hey, Yuko! C'mon, mommy!"

Yuko couldn't help but blush at that. She hadn't been called mommy in forever. Most of her partners called her daddy, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like this pint sized nympho calling her that. "All cleaned up?" She said cheerfully to the little alien.

Momo nodded happily, her black pigtail flying as she did so. "And I got a friend waiting for me down on the surface! You'll love her! Wanna ride the elevator with me?"

Yuko shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

With that, the two girls foll ol wed the crowd to the waiting elevator and boarded to make their way down to the planet's surface.

It's sure to be a fantastic five months.


	3. Encyclopedia Galactica, Human Edition

Encyclopedia Galactica

Human Edition

The Encyclopedia Galactica is a galaxy wide publication perfect for travelers looking to expand their knowledge of their sophont neighbors!

Whether you're just leaving Earth or one of United Human Systems twenty colonies, this edition of the encyclopedia is designed for any human unfamiliar with these alien races.

The Skix 

Our first entry will be on the skix, humanity's first interstellar friends.

The skix are native to Ord-Na, an Earth sized world dominated mostly by desert, savanna, and other arid terrain. Most of its surface water is frozen at the poles with most skix cultures congregating around springs and oases where water would spring forth from underground oceans.

The skix themselves are a long lived, monogendered female race that grow to around 4' tall, superficially resembling human children. Their skin ranges from grey to green with large, almond shaped black eyes, a small mouth and slit nostrils. Aside from their hair (which is almost always black with rare examples of white), they resemble the greys of ancient human folklore. As far as both human and skix historians can tell, this is purely coincidental as the skix did not become a spacefaring race until the Earth year 2021.

Their youthful appearance is reflected as well in their personalities. Despite their long lives, they are known for their seemingly boundless energy and desire for company, thanks apparently to their communal nature. Their pack hunter origins have as well left the skix race with a mostly carnivorous diet, only eating plant matter to provide any missing nutrients.

Ord-Na has a similar nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere to Earth, allowing the skix and humans to go between the two worlds often.


End file.
